Class: Wizard
Wizards are powerful Spellcasters, who specialize in casting a limited pool of powerful spells. Wizards are not adept at survival. To become a Wizard, you need Arcane Arts, Pyromancy, or Biomancy. Wizards may begin with Fireball, Countermagic, or Immolate. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Maelstrom - Upon use, the Wizard begins to channel a mighty Maelstrom, which will deal damage on this turn and the Wizard's next. Closer enemies take more damage per turn. Enemies within ____m take ____ damage. One use per day. ( Spell Effect x 0.05 )m ~ [ ( Spell Effect x 5 ) + ( 3d20 ) ] Magical Damage. ( Spell Effect x 0.25 )m ~ [ ( Spell Effect x 2.5 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] Magical Damage. ( Spell Effect x 0.5 )m ~ [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Magical Damage. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Orb of the Arcane - At the end of your turn, you may cast an Arcane Orb at an enemy within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m. That Orb deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.8 ) - ( { Spell Effect x 0.2 } x { Spells Cast This Turn } ) ] Magical Damage to the target. Level 1: Arcane Duelist - At the beginning of your turn, you gain a stack of Duel. Whenever you cast the first spell in each turn, that spell has +2.5% Spell Effect for each stack of Duel on you. Level 1: Magical Destiny - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain an Experience Point in that spell's Magic School. For reaching milestones of spells cast, you gain bonus Spell Effect with spells of that type. Chart functions in Spells Cast to Bonus % Spell Effect. ( 50 - 10% / 100 - 20% / 200 - 30% / 500 - 40% / 1000 - 50% / 2500 - 100% ) Level 3: Arcane Investment - As you cast a spell, you can spend up to 10 Mana to grant that spell +2% Spell Effect and +2% Overcast Chance per Mana Point spent in addition to the regular cost. Level 4: Decimate - Upon use, deals [ ( Spell Effect x 0.6 ) + ( 2d12 ) ] damage to target unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 6 )m. If you are wielding a Staff, you have a 15% chance of this spell's cooldown being reset whenever you cast the first spell in each turn. One use per encounter otherwise. Level 7: Wizardry - +20% Spell Effect. Level 9: Energy Pact - -20% Spell MP Cost. Level 10: Wizard's Might - Upon use, until end of turn, for each 50 Spell Damage you deal to an opponent, you may deal [ ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) + ( 1d10 ) ] Pure damage to that unit as well. One use per encounter. Procs a maximum of ten times in a turn. Level 13: Draining Magic - +15% Spell Effect. Whenever you deal damage to a unit with a spell, you recover +2 MP. Level 15: Eloquence - +15% Spell Effect. This bonus is increased to +25% as long as it is the first spell you've cast this turn. Level 17: Abolish - 40 MP - Target unit within ( Spell Effect x 0.25 + 2 )m is relinquished of its Power, removing all buffs from that unit. Additionally, that unit cannot recover Hit Points or gain buffs until end of encounter, or until Abolish's debuff is removed. That unit also takes an additional + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 )% Damage from your spells while it is Abolished. If Overcast, that unit also takes [ ( Spell Effect ) + ( 1d20 ) ] damage immediately after the debuff is applied. Level 19: Pulse of Energy - Upon use, the Wizard pushes all enemies within ( Spell Effect x 0.4 )m back ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 5 )m. If those enemies strike against surfaces or other units, those units are stunned and take ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) Physical Damage. One use per encounter. Cooldown is reset whenever you enter a Near Death state. Level 20: Power of the Stars - Upon use, places the Power of Stars Buff on you. While the Buff remains on you, you gain a stack of Stardust during the beginning of each of your turns. Whenever you cast the first spell of your turns, that spell has +10 Spell Effect for each stack of Stardust on you, and you recover +5 MP for each stack of Stardust on you. The Buff disappears once the sixth stack of Stardust is placed on you. When this happens, you gain +80 Spell Effect on your next spell cast this turn and recover 40 MP. One use per encounter.